The Pregnancy Of Doctor Song
by Angel Diva xoxo
Summary: The Doctor finds out River is pregnant ... but because of this he says goodbye to friends, invites some to stay and visits others... but this will be one pregnancy the whole world is waiting for .
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was running around the console flicking switches, when the Tardis flew into the vortex, and Clara went flying into the railings.

The Tardis landed ….

They stepped out of the Tardis and where in a bar but this was no ordinary bar, it was on the planet Aspendaza which was known for its night life.

"This is amazing, can we have two cocktails please? Shouted Clara to the waitress.

The waitress served them their drinks and Clara said "shall we go and sit down, over there?"

The Doctor nodded and when he went to turn around he spilled his drink on the woman behind him and she screamed, when the Doctor looked up to apologise to her he realised who it was.

"Hello Sweetie!" she said before she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Oh sweetie, please tell me you haven't eaten fish in the last hour" she asked

"yes I have, why do you ask and how come you're here, I only saw you two days ago." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't say, and I had some work to do" she quickly said before she ran off to the toilets.

When she came out the Doctor was stood there waiting for her, they went into the Tardis.

"River are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie I'm fine" re-assured River

"Hi I'm Clara, and you are?"

"Oh sorry, how rude of me, River, River song"

"Nice to meet you, okay I going to get an early night, let you too catch-up" said Clara as she disappeared up the console room stairs.

River linked her arms around the Doctor's neck and said "well sweetie, I am in a bit of trouble and need your help."

"River what's wrong, what did you do now?" exclaimed the Doctor

"I am pregnant with your child which means it's a full timelord growing inside of me which means that everything that ever hated you in going to be trying to hurt me or this baby, and I've been worrying since yesterday, I couldn't sleep because I was so worried …

The Doctor grabbed both sides of River's face while she was in mid-sentence and pulled her in for a passionate kiss to silence her panic.


	3. Chapter 3

This is wonderful news!" yelled the Doctor as he picked river and spun her around, she managed to contain her vomit.

"you can stay with me in the Tardis, you will be safe and nothing bad will happen to you or this baby." Added the Doctor.

"I love you sweetie" said river

The next morning….

The Doctor was in the console room fixing something on the console while Clara was cleaning the stairs, when river emerged from the corridor, she went to walked up the stairs and fell and hit her head off the ground with a THUD!

The Doctor gasped and ran over to River to see if she was alright, and Clara just stood there frozen in shock of what had just happened. The doctor checked her over.

A few hours later …..

"River you need to take it easy, because you and this baby are too special to lose" said the Doctor as river awoke, by this Clara had gone to the swimming pool as requested by the Doctor.

"Okay sweetie I will, my running days are officially over now"

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked River as she got up quickly off the floor, but just as she had fully rose to her feet, she had to grab for the railing to steady herself, the Doctor quickly helped her down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Now sit down, while I make you breakfast" ordered the Doctor as he aided River to sit down at the table.

Once he finished making breakfast for River and for Clara he shouted "CLARA!" out of the kitchen doorway.

"I'm coming!" shouted Clara in response.

"All your companions are getting younger by the minute aren't they sweetie?" commented River

"River please be nice, you were the one that said I should never be alone, and there is more to her then meets the eye"

"Fine, I will be on my best behaviour sweetie" finished River as Clara walked into the room and sat down at the table in front of River.

The Doctor placed a bowl of fruit with cream in front of Clara and just as he was going to pour some cream over River's she said "sweetie, no cream for me please, I can't stand it"

"What I thought that you loved cream" uttered the Doctor

"uurrhhmm!" coughed River as she secretively indicated at her stomach.

"oooohhhhh" expressed the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Am I missing something?" questioned Clara

"No" River replied quickly

River got up out of her chair, and went to the fridge and took out a bar of chocolate and placed it on the counter, then she tried to reach for a saucepan from the cupboard above her but she couldn't reach it no matter how hard she tried, so the Doctor stood up and reached the saucepan down for her because he couldn't stand to see her struggle, and he placed it on the counter, and he put his hand on her stomach on rested his head on her shoulder.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" said River in a flirtatious tone.

"Can't a man love his wife, without their having to be an agenda?"

"Yes but …" she suddenly busted into tears.

"Oh River, stop please, I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's not you sweetie, I just started to think about what if they did, what they did to my parents, to?" whispered River

The Doctor turned her round to face him, and held her tightly and told her something in Gallifrayan.

"Okay" added the Doctor

"Yes" answered River as she sat down and begun to eat her breakfast.

"So what exactly do you do River?" questioned Clara

"I am an Archaeologist"

"So where do you live, when you're not here I mean?"

"I was living in a containment facility known as stormcage, you should visit there some time, but not anymore, I was allowed to leave" answered River rather sarcastically feeling like the woman sitting before her was integrating her.

"So Clara, what do you do, apart from run around with my husband I mean?" said River

"I look after two children, I think the term governess is more accurate"

They had finished eating their breakfast by this time, so River collected the bowl and cutlery and placed them in the dish-washer and said "I'm going to the library for a bit, I have something I need to do"

"Okay Melody, I shall check on you shortly" said the Doctor and River knew that he was worried about her because he only called her melody when he was.

"So how long have you been married and why didn't you tell me?" asked Clara

"I've been married for two years and I didn't tell you because I didn't think I needed to"

"Anyway she seems nice, I am happy for the three of you"

"Three?" said the Doctor wondering if she meant what he thought she did.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, you, River and the baby, and before you ask how did you know, it's obvious, she has a glow, the nausea, emotional outbursts."

"Thanks"

In the library, River was sat at the large round table in the centre of the room, looking at a picture of her parents standing outside the Tardis, when the Doctor walked in …

"River" said the Doctor

River quickly wiped the tears from her face as the doctor sat down in front of her.

"It's fine sweetie, I was just being over emotional."

The Doctor took the photo from River's hands and looked at it as he placed it on the table.

"River look at me, we can go visit them if you want?"

"Are we allowed to?"

"River you are married to the ultimate time-lord, the on-coming storm, we can do just about anything, apart from change fixed points in time"

They went and got dressed and a few minutes later …

They were in the console room flicking switches.

"Don't forget the blue stabilizers sweetie"

The Doctor flicked the blue stabilizers as he turned around he was greeted by a kiss from his wife.

"Oh thank you" he said

She kissed him again before Clara walked into the console room.

"Doctor, River"

"Can you drop me home please?"

"You don't have to go" said River

" No but you two need some alone time before the baby comes" said Clara

As the Doctor changed the co-ordinates so that the Tardis would take Clara home.

When it landed Clara hugged River and the hugged the Doctor and headed for the door and as she opened the door she said "Run you clever boy and remember" she left the Tardis.

River stroked the doctor's shoulder and just as she was about to speak the doctor moved and flicked switches changing the co-ordinates to Amy and Rory's house.


End file.
